Devils Shall Die
by Kyle Gaddy
Summary: Dante has gone, yet his son lives on to face a horror much as his father had faced with Mundas, yet much greater (r & r please)


Devil Shall Die The Demon Within  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Through out time darkness came every millennia, each time the earth tilted upon the brink of death, the people of the world could not fight against it... yet every time the evil comes forth a man is risen as the world's protector... each time the world has been saved or destroyed by this man, who had the powers of evil and good within him... now the day has come once again, but this time the legend shall come to a complete halt, this is the story of the man who has destroyed the evil within the land, forever..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness covered the land; the earth killed and burned, the sky black and deadly, the sign of Armageddon. A lone teen stood upon a hill staring out in horror as a creature with great wings and darkened flesh scorched the land with fire. He tried to yet he could not turn away, then the dark creature turned to him, dark crimson eyes stared at him as it smirked, its third eye staring at him from the thing's fore head "not again..." the teen whispered, trying desperately to escape, then the creature blasted the teen into an abyss of flames, and torture.  
  
The teen shot up with a gasp, the long gnarling scar on his chest glowing dimly as he groaned, he was older now by a few years and white hair drifted along his brow. He sighed deeply and glanced over at a table with a poster of a nude woman waist up above it, the table held two handguns, one the blackest midnight, the other the purest white. He glanced up above the table seeing a sword that covered the woman's breasts, he knew she was pretty but never seemed to see it, to him she was nothing more than a whore earning her pay.  
  
He growled lowly and threw the comforter off "Damn you father!" he muttered as he laid his face into the palms of his hands. He glanced up seeing a picture with a man that looked much like him, same dull blue eyes, same white hair. He stood next to a woman with long dark blonde hair, and a strange smile, he himself stood between them as a five year old as the man mussed his hair. He growled again as his eyes dimly glared red and the glass in the frame shattered, like his father he also possessed powers no normal man can summon.  
  
He unfortunately, learned this the hard way during one of his school days in junior high. A terrorist gang came and some how he found himself impaled by a long metal pole in the gymnasium, three students died that day from the terrorists, the terrorists and two more students died from him. That day changed him, he not only pulled the pole out of himself but then rammed it through the cranium of one of the gang members.  
  
That day his father and mother told him of how they really met, how his father killed a god and several demons, how his dad actually was part demon, and how his mother helped him all the way after betraying him. He got up and stared out the window, rubbing at his scar, the one he got when he first learned of his demon side. Apparently if you're even a smidge human your first real mortal wound will end up like a scar, then your demon side just heals everything else up instantly, leaving no real trace of it.  
  
The teen crossed his rather well built arms across his chest as he watched the sun rise, he could see the grave yard from here, and almost make out his father's marker "I don't care if you died saving me, your nothing but a bastard!" he muttered irritably as he turned and quickly got dressed. He was about to walk out in a scarlet coat and crimson vest with a black shirt underneath when he blinked and looked at the handguns on the table and at the sword. They almost seemed to call out to him, telling him to take them and wear them. He shuddered and shook his head as he walked out "god I'm going nuts" he muttered as he walked into the living room and spotted the woman laying on the couch, her hair spread out all over.  
  
He smiled weakly and kissed her fore head as he walked out of the house and out onto the side walk "god I am nuts, what am I thinking I actually believe that nut case of a father" he said to himself as he walked past an alley way in the small town, not noticing the few teens and men grouping and following him. He blinked finally noticing that he had been surrounded on the sidewalk by teens in leather coats, all sporting the letters DM.  
  
"well, well if it ain't our old pal Dante, how ya doing pally?" one man said coolly making the teen grimace "get away from me" he said pushing past them but they only surrounded him again "ah com' on why don't ya join us? Your good enough to be a soldier if you trained up a bit" the teen growled at that 'if its one thing I hate its being considered the weaker one when the person saying it could end up dieing by my hands' he thought to himself, he almost said it aloud "whatcha say D?" he suddenly smirked at the man before slamming his fist across the man's face, sending him toppling into the bricks of a building near by "I say your fucked all to hell and back"  
  
A/N okay this is what I got so far, like it? Then review it please. 


End file.
